


I'm your Danno

by PurpleShaqJock



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25901500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleShaqJock/pseuds/PurpleShaqJock
Summary: An alternate after-retirement life to the McRollins (no disrespect to McRollins fans) teaser we were subjected to.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 9
Kudos: 64





	I'm your Danno

**Author's Note:**

> I mentioned an OC but because it's criminal to use real names (I think), I manipulated one.

It had been a shock to Danny when Steve had told him one evening after dinner that he was not happy about being on the task force anymore. Danny thought he would be the one to retire first. He had it all figured out; he would retire from the taskforce and raise their family. But Steve had done it first. He had had enough of the scares that came with the job, especially when it put Danny’s life in danger.

Daiyu Mae had been the last straw. She had nearly killed Danny.  _ His Danno _ . Steve had been distraught. He had asked God to take him instead because he wanted Danny to live. And Danny did; he lived, they both did. Steve felt complete. Then there was Prestle Lamcrove, the deputy governor who made Danny’s life a living hell. 

_ That ass.  _

Steve thought as he set the dinner table. He had no idea why Prestle hated Danny so much; he seemed to like him before. But the moment Steve and Danny made their relationship public, Lamcrove went out of his way to show Danny what he thought of him. 

At first, it fazed Danny, but as time passed, he stopped caring about anyone else’s opinion. The only people whose opinions mattered to him were Steve’s and his children’s, and they loved and supported him fiercely. He couldn't care less about the Lamcroves of the world as long as he came back home to Steve.

“Honey, I’m home,” Danny called out as he walked through the front door.

“In the kitchen,” Steve replied, his heart fluttering at the sound of his husband’s voice. He straightened up as Danny strolled to the kitchen and tiptoed to kiss him. He smacked Steve’s butt lightly, pulled out a dining chair, and sat.

“How was work?” Steve asked and leaned on the kitchen counter. 

“It’s not the same without you,” Danny replied as a matter-of-fact, and Steve smiled.  “You miss me already?”

“Of course I miss you,” Danny admitted “I miss nagging you. I even miss your appalling driving skills and your extreme stinginess.” 

“My extreme stinginess?” Steve asked, pretending to be shocked. “Are you saying I’m cheap, Danno?”

“Yes, I am. You’re the cheapest animal I’ve ever met, Steve, especially if it involves pulling out your wallet to pay for stuff.”

“Ouch.” Steve clutched his heart in a pretend-heartbreak and laughed, making Danny laugh. “I wouldn’t trade you for anything, though, babe. I’m your ride or die.”

“And I’m yours,” Steve smiled, leaned over, and kissed him, “I miss you too, Danno.”

“Me or the job?” Danny asked cheekily.

“Both,” Steve laughed, “The carguments we used to have, the intimacy, knowing you got my back come whatever; everything. I even miss chauffeuring you around and being your man-servant.”

Danny laughed as he got off the chair and approached Steve. He wrapped his arms around his waist and laid his head on Steve’s chest. “And I miss feeling your freakishly large arms around me.” 

Steve smiled and enveloped the shorter man in his arms, and the men stayed in the intimate embrace for a long, comfortable, peaceful moment.

***

After Danny had taken a shower, and the men had had their dinner, they sat on the brown leather couch in front of the TV, arms around each other, just enjoying each other’s company.

“Did you see on the news about firing Lamcrove?” Steve asked, and  Danny nodded. 

“In my opinion, they should have fired him five years ago.” He took a breath and looked at Steve. “I think he was in love with you, but you broke his heart by choosing me.”

Steve laughed, “He wasn’t in love with me. He was just jealous because he couldn’t make it work with his partner as we do.”

“Then shouldn’t he have hated us both? Why did he hate just me?” Danny asked, confused, and Steve laughed. 

“Maybe you’re the one he was in love with, but you broke his heart when you chose me,” Steve replied, echoing Danny’s words. “Also, you can be very frustrating sometimes, Danno, which usually gets on my last nerve.” 

“But I’m your Danno, Steven, warts and all.”

Steve smiled and kissed his lips. “You're my Danno.”

Danny put his head on Steve’s shoulder and smiled. He was loved, he was wanted, he was happy. He could not ask for better.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. Another short story coming soon.


End file.
